


ice skates and sweater dates

by redrioting



Series: oikawa tooru deserves the hugs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Ice Skating, M/M, kuroo and the never ending bruises actually, tags will be updated when i get the other bits done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: everyone ignores kuroo's idea to go somewhere else in favour of ice skating. kuroo suffers inside and outisde.[meant to be read in order of series]





	1. ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a gift fic for oiivkawa on tumblr!! i hope you like it :D

Oikawa Tooru is talented at many things.

Many things that surprise those around him, all of which never expect Tooru to be capable of doing something like that and all of which were pleasantly surprised when Tooru took to the ice like a fish in frozen water (Daichi had made that joke one too many times.)

He moved elegantly on the ice, swirling past people with grace that even rivalled Semi and Akaashi; both of who had taken up the sport during college and were the other’s rivals after realising they shared the same coach as children. Akaashi had laughed when Tooru asked them to race him, sent one glance towards Hanamaki who smirked and lowered his sunglasses onto his face before nodding.

Kuroo grumbled while he held onto the side of the ice rink, refusing to let go even when Akaashi and Hanamaki promised they would stay by his side – that was until Akaashi was stolen by Tooru. He would hiss every time someone even suggested he skate to the middle of the rink where Tooru was doing routine spins with Akaashi, each of them raising their legs above their heads, making Kuroo wince for them.

“Stupid, ice skating had to be a thing didn’t it,” he’d repeatedly grumble while Hanamaki laughed and crossed to the other side. “We’ve could’ve gone to the zoo, but _no_ , no one wants to see baby penguins.”

“Tetsu, there’s a baby penguin already on the ice,” Hanamaki drawled, smirk curling on his lips. “I sure as hell seem to be taking care of a baby penguin right now.”

Kuroo bared his teeth and swatted his partner, grumbling under his breath and latching onto Hanamaki’s arm. “Take me to ‘Kaashi, if I’m suffering so are you two.”

Kuroo didn’t have to look at Hanamaki’s face to know what expression was on and glared at the space in front of him in concentration, moving his legs slowly and leaning heavily on Hanamaki.

“Oi, Iwa,” he caught Iwaizumi’s attention who just finished lacing his skates. “Help this loser out I think I see Matssun.”

Kuroo scrambled to regain his balance and grab Hanamaki when he managed to get his arm away from Kuroo, laughing and skating away backwards slowly, winking at Kuroo who whined and flipped him off.

Kuroo frowned and struggled to move, already feeling himself about to tip and fall forward so splayed his arms out in front of and sucked in a breath. He heard Iwaizumi clear his throat and only moved his head in the direction it came from, Iwaiumi’s face was red and his smirk was evident, a failing attempt at not laughing at Kuroo’s unfortunate soul in that moment. Kuroo rolled his eyes and flipped Iwaizumi off.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Iwaizumi’s voice was full of amusement and Kuroo felt his stomach drop at Iwaizumi’s tone. “Well then, I guess going to help Oikawa’s a better plan instead.”

“Iwa~,” Kuroo whined and yelped when the tip of his skates caught on uneven part of the ice, he fell without any other complaint and leaned his knees and hands, when he looked up at Iwaizumi’s dumbfounded expression his own turned sour. “I’d like you to know I blame you for this.”

Seeing Kuroo sprawled on the ice and attempting to stand back up on his own two feet with patches of water bleeding into his gloves and trousers, Iwaizumi’s lips twitched and he skated around Kuroo to check for any other injury, until Kuroo’s left skate didn’t catch on the ice properly and he was on the ground in a second, this time he crossed his hands and glowered at everything.

Iwaiumi burst out laughing.

Kuroo hated this idea and whinged about the pros of going to the zoo and the many, many cons of staying at the ice rink, all of which Iwaizumi had heard before from Akaashi’s grumbles when they were out having lunch with Yamamoto and Yamagata.

When Iwaizumi skated close enough to Kuroo, he latched onto Iwaizumi’s trousers and dragged himself to a standing position using Iwaizumi, once up, he huffed and threw an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders when he nearly tripped again.

Kuroo sent Iwaizmui a look at the expression he had on and poked his cheek with every word he said. “Not. One. Word, Iwaizumi.”

“Going with the full name, wow, so threatening Kuroo, honestly I’m shaking in my boots.”

“You aren’t even wearing boots, Iwaizumi.”

“Exactly.”

Iwaizumi had left Kuroo after Hanamaki and Matsukawa returned, followed by a tired looking Kunimi who sent Iwaizumi a smile and a warm hug after exchanging some pleasant greetings, Kunimi had ended up becoming the captain of Seijou while Kindaichi was his vice-captain and Iwaizumi felt pride swell in his chest and ruffled Kunimi hair before warning him to pull up a hat instead of getting a cold.

“So motherly, Iwa,” Matsukawa drawled, skating in a semi-circle next to Kunimi with one arm placed on his shoulder until he stopped on Kunimi’s other side, arm now wrapped around Kunimi and tugging him close to pillow his head on Kunimi’s shoulder.

“Considering he babysitted you and Hanamaki-kun for three years I wouldn’t be one to talk.”

Iwaizumi smirked. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“You mean my winning personality and charming will to sleep over you wasn’t enough?”

Matsukawa kissed Kunimi cheek and grinned. “It was enough to win my heart.”

Kunimi gave Iwaizumi an appraising look that shifted to one of disdain when he turned to Matsukawa, although anyone could tell the amusement masked underneath his expression and tone. “After I downgraded my taste in people, you mean.”

“You compliment me, really, you don’t have to,” Matsukawa replied with a wink.

* * *

 

Tooru had been skating ever since he was a child; it was mainly because his own father was a world renowned figure skater that stole the hearts of millions with flawless transitions, choreography and jumps.

Tooru had never aspired to become someone like his father, despite how much of an inspiration Oikawa Hisao was to many, especially his own children. Hisao taught Tooru how to move with strength and power in such an effortless manner both on and off the ice, he had held onto Tooru’s hands and skated backwards, pulling Tooru with along with him to hear Tooru’s own childish giggles when he skated for the first time.

Now, now it was Tooru’s turn to do so with his own friends, his own family without the complications of being blood relatives. Tooru laughed while guiding Yahaba across the ice, grinning when his kouhai made steady progress with ice skating until Yahaba nearly yelled at Tooru for letting him go to skate a few centimetres without Tooru to stabilise him.

“Oikawa-san, no offense by you are a dick.”

“Naturally, you are what you eat, Yahaba~”

Yahaba’s expression made Tooru laugh himself to tears. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed as Tooru leaned his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. It turned into a more difficult attempt at catching his breath when someone skated to a stop next to him onto to poke his sides repeatedly.

“I’m sorry for whatever this moron has said,” Iwaizumi cut off Tooru’s retort with another series of pokes to the sides. “He has no filter when on the ice.”

Tooru squeaked and slapped Iwaizumi’s hand, pushing himself off his boyfriend and using the momentum to move backwards without much effort. “You have no filter when you’re breathing, Iwa-chan!”

Tooru cocked his head to the side, eyes wide with mischief and mirth. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Yahaba, who fixed his own gloves while watching the two of them.

“Especially when you sound like a wounded Godzilla whenever you talk,”  Iwaizumi’s eye twitched and Tooru bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Shittykawa, I am this close to kicking you,” Iwaizumi said with his thumb and pointer finger pinched together, Tooru opened his mouth to retort before it fell open in shock and he waved a goodbye to Yahaba with a loud ‘ya-ho~’ before skating in the completely opposite direction with a shriek when Iwaizumi nearly caught him.

“Run Tooru, run like the wind!”

Akaashi sent Kuroo a questioning looking, arms interlocked to keep Kuroo balanced while he tried to move forward slightly.

“I thought you wanted Tooru to, and I quote, ‘fall on his perfect, no good face in a pile of snowy shit’?”

Kuroo shuddered when Akaashi poked his cheek, Akaashi’s fingers too cold despite them not being bothered by it. Kuroo certainly was on the other hand.

“I recall saying no such thing.”

“Hanamaki recorded you having a small tantrum,” Akaashi pointed out and Kuroo turned around so fast he nearly dragged Akaashi down with him in a near fall.

“That little shit is sleeping on the couch,” Kuroo stated when Hanamaki wiggled his fingers to his boyfriend jokingly.  “For a week.”

“Tetsu you refused to let him go on our way here, demanding cuddles the whole time,” Akaashi wasn’t paying attention to Kuroo after that when Tooru and Iwaizumi sped past the two of them until Kuroo shrieked when his foot caught on something and he fell backgrounds.

Akaashi had no opportunity to not fall with him, but with a disgruntled expression of their own, Akaashi pushed themselves off to sit on Kuroo’s stomach while he wheezed.

Kuroo shifted underneath Akaashi, who ignored their own boyfriend to look off and see Yahaba skating more confidently cross the ice, arms still out by his side in case he fell but arguably much more skilled than he was a week ago.

“Not to sound rude –“

“But you will insist on doing so anyways,” Akaashi stopped Kuroo with a hand to his face, squeezing his cheeks before kissing the top of Kuroo’s nose. “And then it’ll be you on the couch for a week while Takahiro and I share the bed.”

Kuroo whined.

* * *

 

Tooru was exhilarated.

Skating away from Iwaizumi and weaving a way among others on the ice like an artisan creating their next tapestry. Tooru leaned to the side and lifted his right leg until it was at a ninty degree angle from his body, crossing a line of people in a small arc while chuckles left him when he heard Iwaizumi huff and mutter ‘excuse mes’  and ‘can I pass throughs’.

He put his leg down in time to see Kunimi pushing Matsukawa and watching his friend collapse onto the ground with a bemused look on his face before pulling on Kunimi arm to drag him down. Tooru laughed, a soft sound that sounded almost breathless when he moved into a spin, dipping lower on his left leg while his right one was extended forward, Tooru’s arms coming to form a cup above his right knee.

Iwaizumi has passed through the people who held him up and paused next to Tooru who continued with his spin, losing speed when he stood up from his crouch and released his arms from the previous position. He spun once more to face Iwaizumi, cheeks red from the cold and eyes bright with happiness.

Iwaizumi held his arm out and Tooru grinned, excitedly moving to jump into his open arms and be greeted with a string of kisses over his face, when Iwaizumi put Tooru down, he didn’t let his hand go and the two intertwined their fingers together.

Iwaizumi fixed Tooru’s knitted hat, pulling it lower over his hair and swatted at the snow that began to fall from the sky, Tooru looked up, mouth and expression open and Iwaizumi was fascinated.

Fascinated with how this being, seemingly intricate and complex and ridiculously strong, marvelled at the small things in life like snow – something Iwaizumi believed to be the bane of his existence, especially when he has to shovel most it off later.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly. “You’re dead meat, Shittykawa.”

Tooru didn’t even have time to even try and escape when Iwaizumi pulled Tooru’s hat down over his eyes and used it to lower Tooru so Iwaizumi wouldn’t have to stretch to peck his lips.

“You had to wear your alien patterned hat didn’t you?”

Tooru spluttered a response, cheeks burning red from things other than the cold this time.


	2. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo gets his wish to leave the ice, but it wasn't what he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gift fic for the wonderful clawstrip on tumblr who wanted some iwaoi! threw in some kuroakahana though aha :D

Around three hours at the ice rink filled with Tooru’s giggles, Kuroo’s complaints and snarky remarks from Akaashi, Kunimi and Hanamaki, the group decides on leaving in favour of food and the comfort of warmth at a local bakery that Akaashi’s family owned.

Kuroo had what Tooru claimed to be jelly legs, Akaashi elaborated that some people may find it awkward to walk back on normal ground instead of ice and feel unsteady after all the tripping, falling, scratching and yelling they’d go through while getting used to skating and balancing on the thin edges of their skates.

Tooru had asked Yahaba if he wanted to join them, who in turn shook his head and thanked Tooru with a smile, saying how he was meeting someone at the ice rink wanted to skate some more. Tooru had winked at Yahaba and ruffled his hair. Iwaizumi asked Matsukawa and Kunimi, Kunimi looked half dead while standing up, exhaustion evident and Iwaizumi didn’t even finish his question before he clamped his mouth shut and fixed the hat that was lopsided on Kunimi’s head.

“Sleep an’ tea, also punching Matssun’s arm is always a great way to feel energised,” Kunimi’s smile made Matsukawa raise an eyebrow and Iwaizumi laughed. “Jus’ sleep, _actually_ sleep, Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. “Whatever are you insinuating, Hajime?”

“You know damn well what I mean, don’t even try an’ hide it.”

Matsukawa smirked. “Never denied or said a thing.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and the two shared a brief look with one another before Kunimi pulled at Matsukawa’s jacket and had a no nonsense look on his face that made Iwaizumi proud. His kouhai learned well.

“Iwa-cha~n,” Tooru had drawled happily and jumped onto Iwaizumi’s back, arms moving around to wrap around his neck while Iwaizumi tried to keep his balance. “You’re making poor Kunimi stay outside, c’mon we were promised food and Kuroo’s whinging ‘bout everything.”

“If he was next to you when he whinged then trust me, that’s a normal response.”

“Rude!”

Iwaizumi laughed heartily at Tooru’s pout and Tooru couldn’t help the smile he had.

* * *

 

“This is boring.”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched and he rolled his shoulders back, much to the annoyance of Tooru, who was happily resting his head on Iwaizumi and drawing circles and triangles on Iwaizumi’s wrist with one hand while the other was playing with Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi nuzzled Tooru, soft brown curls brushed against his cheek and he nosed at Tooru’s head. Tooru hummed in appreciation and lifted his head slightly to kiss the edge of Iwaizumi’s jaw.

There was a noise of disgust and the two’s attention went to Kuroo who glowered at them both while he frowned.

“You two are disgustingly cute. Why.”

Tooru levelled a stare with Kuroo and tilted his head slightly, placing another kiss by Iwaizumi’s jaw before smirking at Kuroo’s expression. “Jealous?”

“I’m dating one person more than you and twice as cute,” Kuroo replied, with Akaashi and Hanamaki shook their heads and leaned into one another, Akaashi’s legs propped up on Kuroo’s thigh while Hanamaki ran his hands through his partner’s dark hair.

“Okay, why am I the leg rest?”

“You make an excellent surface to step on, Tetsurou,” Akaashi replied, voice thick with exhaustion while their eyes remained closed. “And your thighs are soft.”

Kuroo made a strange squeaking noise when Akaashi moved their foot a little and Tooru focused on Kuroo immediately, seeing the blush that’s threatening to darken on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Keiji-chan I think you’re gonna break Tetsu-chan,” Tooru commented, he paused drawing circles on Iwaizumi and straightened, now no longer leaning against his boyfriend. “Don’t stop, I need to learn the tricks of the great Keiji-chan and how they destroyed the eternal rooster hair.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Tooru and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not that bad,” he defended his dignity against the sceptical looks of both his partners and Tooru and Iwaizumi. “You know I wasn’t aware it was international boost Kuroo’s confidence up day, I would have prepared better.”

Hanamaki laughed and stretched a hand under Akaashi’s arms to intertwine his fingers with Kuroo’s.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s not a day it’s every year,” Hanamaki finished and Akaashi chuckled, elbowing Hanamaki in the process. “Better prepare yourself for it now.”

Tooru grinned and poked Hanamaki with the toe of his shoes under the table, the two shared a look, one full of conversation that made Kuroo watch them lazily while he rested his chin on Akaashi’s bent knee.

“You’re both doing the thing again where you forget other people are actually here to talk with you,” Kuroo commented.

“How’d you like us to talk with you?”

“Preferably with words.”

The sides of Akaashi’s lips tugged upwards and they made a subtle gesture that Hanamaki laughed at, curling his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and pressing his chest to Akaashi’s back in a hug.

“Do you want big boy words or are hisses and meows good for your standard?” Tooru laughed into Iwaizumi’s neck at his comment and wrapped his arms firmly around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Meow me _ow_ , _meee_ ow.”

Kuroo’s expression was a mixture of amusement and disgust. Tooru was hiding his laughter by pressing his face into the juncture between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder.

“Mature, truly,” Kuroo replied drily and unfolded the menu until he hid behind it. Tooru could hear his grumblings and smiled softly.

Iwaizumi shifted slightly and Tooru threw his legs over Iwaizumi’s lap, he felt a buzz by his side and Iwaizumi muttered something while pulling away from Tooru briefly to pull his phone out, he rolled his eyes and flicked Tooru in the forehead.

“You added an alarm.”

Tooru whined and rubbed at the spot that was growing slightly red. “That wasn’t needed you brute!”

“Again, you added an alarm.”

“Iwa-chan, I’m sure even a Neanderthal like yourself knows what an alarm is meant for,” Tooru blinked innocently, eyes wide while Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, the soft green melted in with the darker flecks in his pupils and Tooru found himself distracted from whatever Iwaizumi said.

Iwaizumi snapped his fingers in front of Tooru and when he nodded Iwaizumi sighed and rested his head on Tooru’s shoulder, at some point Tooru moved until he was closer to Iwaiumi, nearly on his lap while they heard Kuroo, Akaashi and Hanamaki debate over who pays their share.

Hanamaki lost that one. No one was surprised; Hanamaki was weak for Akaashi and Kuroo.

“Your Norwegian show has a new episode today,” Iwaizumi mumbled, giving Tooru his phone.

Tooru had left a series of alarms for Iwaizumi, certain he’d ignore his own phone considering it was either turned off or on silent most of the time so he could try and relax (key word is try). The first of many popped up when Tooru went through what he’s written:

_[14:23] BINGE SHOW WITH TORU (_ _╯✧∇✧_ _)_ _╯_

Tooru didn’t think anything was terribly wrong with that.

_Don’t forget the show!_

It’s a good way to keep remembering the previous alarm, Tooru knew that Iwaizumi could ignore his alarms whenever he wanted to, most often than not Tooru would have to close Iwaizumi’s morning alarm for him out of rage and anger for the damned thing disrupting Tooru’s sleep while Iwaizumi blissfully burrowed deeper into the blankets.

_[14: 25] (_ _╯✧∇✧_ _)_ _╯_ _(╯✧∇✧)╯(╯✧∇✧)╯_

_[14: 26}_ _ARE YOU READY???????_

_[15:29]_ _REMEMBER THE SHOW WITH TOORU!_

More alarms kept popping up in the following minutes, one after the other of just exclamation marks and emojis that Tooru typed up quickly that some of the emojis where either incomplete or he messed it up slightly.

Tooru, he realises now, may have been slightly excited to binge watch an entire season with Iwaizumi, he’d been waiting, staying away from anything related to the show in case of spoilers and Iwaizumi often scoffed but did help Tooru avoid them, because a spoiler-stressed Tooru was not something Iwaizumi looked forward to dealing with.

Spoiler- stressed Tooru was worse than clingy-sleepy-hedgehog Iwaizumi.

_[15:35] don’t forget milkbread, apples, strawberries, ice cream for Haya-chan_

That was the last of Tooru’s set alarms for Iwaizumi and he grinned at Iwaizumi’s disgruntled expression towards his phone that had its last buzz.

“I think something is trying to tell you to not forget a thing.”

“Something that’s annoying, tall and a moron,” Iwaizumi replied and took a sip of his coffee while he pushed the plate of an assortment of vegetables and two sandwiches towards Tooru.  

Tooru stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “You’re just salty that you’re the smallest.”

“That isn’t what I’ve been told.”

Tooru glowered at his boyfriend and Kuroo looked like he was going to comment before Akaashi took a spoonful of soup that went straight into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo made a pleased noise and poked Akaashi’s face before removing the spoon and taking another sip from his own order.

“Oh ho! What has our little ace been showing everyone,” Hanamaki asked, elbows on the table when he leaned forward. “Not anything I haven’t seen before, but people wonder.”

“Oi, people, stop wondering and finish eating I’ve got work.”

“Am I work?”

“You will be out of work permanently,” Akaashi replied airly, hand drifting to push Hanamaki’s face away from their own when the two split up to properly eat.

“I’m’a guess and say that you don’t mean the fun kind of out of work.”

“You’re guess is correct.”

* * *

 

Tooru laughed so hard he leaned onto his knees for support, one arm grasped around Iwaizumi’s forearm while Iwaizumi bit back a comment and whacked Tooru’s back.

“Not funny, Shittykawa.”

Tooru laughed harder.

By the end of the double date (Iwaizumi refused to call it that, Kuroo said if it was a double date it should have been fun and got jabbed in the side and paid half of his, Hanamaki and Akaashi’s share of the bill.) Iwaizumi had stumbled out with Tooru next to him, the two of the wrapped in their scarves and jumpers with an extra layer of a jacket pulled closer around them while they walked to Iwaizumi’s shared apartment.

It was then that Iwaizumi was stopped by the powers of the one and only species capable to destroying souls; dogs.

He immediately had cooed once he asked the owner if he was allowed to pet their dog, the owner nodded happily and said that the dog was called Miro.

Iwaizumi was delighted and Tooru has more than enough videos of puppy-high Iwaizumi to last him a lifetime, each one making him laugh harder than the last.

At one particular move, where Miro nudged Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Iwaizumi leaned back onto the ground while the dog stepped on his stomach, the owner tried to muffle their laughter and shook her head when Tooru found himself gasping for breath at both Iwaizumi’s expression and the entire situation.

And yes, everything was caught on camera.

Which was why Iwaizumi currently sported a pout  that Tooru wanted to kiss while laughter still played on his own lips.

The two of them were close to Iwaizumi’s apartment, walking in relaxed silence only broken by Tooru’s sporadic giggles and Iwaizumi’s soon followed snark. Before going up the stairs Iwaizumi tugged at Tooru’s sleeve and nodded towards the small minimart that was close by.

“’m not dealin’ with your whines while we watch your show,” Iwaizumi shuffled and rolled his shoulders back with an eyeroll when Tooru’s grin grew wider. “Get your dumb milk bread so I can go home to blankets.”

“You’re just as excited as me to watch it, jus’ admit it Iwa-chan!”

“I’m excited to get rid of you but prisons don’t have the thickest blankets so priorities.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last iwaoi bit for this fic, the next chapter will be focusing on yahaba who is somewhere ice skating and praying he doesn't fall while doing so :p
> 
> shout at me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read or edited!! fair warning though :p
> 
> scream at me on shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
